A Dangerous Union
is the second episode of the Super 17 Saga and the forty-second overall episode of Dragon Ball GT. This episode first aired in Japan on April 16, 1997. Its original American airdate was July 24, 2004. Summary The episode begins at Mount Paozu, at Chi-Chi's house, with Chi-Chi's and Gohan's houses shown right next door to each other. Pan wonders where Trunks is, and when he finally arrives, she runs to the door. Trunks shows up badly beaten and claims that Android 17 attacked him. As everyone runs to the door, they see a strange hole in the sky. Goku senses something evil from it, and then he is contacted by King Kai, who is back on his own planet. He informs Goku that Earth and Hell are being linked together through some kind of warp hole. Seeing the hole, the Dragon Team get ready to fight while the people of Earth wonder what it is. Android 17 sits on a mountain and strange messages are coming into his head. They say that there are two of him separated by time and space, but soon they will be reunited. In Hell, we see another Android 17 that was built by Dr. Myuu and Dr. Gero. He has caused the rift to open, so some of the people claim it is the end of the world. King Furry tries to keep the people calm, but nobody wants to listen to him. They run from the cities instead. Android 17 meanwhile continues to grow more evil, and he says that Earth is in for a shock that was never seen before. In Hell, the two doctors celebrate their new union, and Dr. Gero says it has always been his plan to replace humanity with a race of cybernetically augmented human beings. Dr. Gero says that a small probe he created in Hell was able to slip through and attach to Android 17, allowing him to control the original Android 17. They also plan on setting Goku up with a few old friends. Back at Chi-Chi's house, Trunks finally wakes up, but he gets bombarded by questions. He tells everyone that he was on his way to Goku's when 17 attacked him. He managed to save himself and the driver, but Android 17 left a message that Goku must go to Hell or Earth will be taken over by villains from Hell. Goku agrees to go to Hell because every villain that the Saiyans ever beat was coming to Earth, and he agrees to go alone when he sees the Red Ribbon Army, the Androids, General Rilldo, Frieza's minions, and many more attacking Earth. He also wants to go to see if Cell and Frieza have managed to get any stronger. Pan wants to go with Goku, but Bulma manages to convince her otherwise. Goten gets attacked by Babidi's henchmen. At first he easily wins over Pui Pui, but when Yakon takes him by surprise, Trunks manages to come in and save him. Elsewhere, Mr. Satan is being chased by the Red Ribbon Army, but Pan comes along and beats them with one blow. Goku arrives in Hell and finds the prisoners all tied up. He is also greeted by Dr. Myuu and Dr. Gero. They have Android 17 attack Goku, but when Goku proves to be stronger they rush through the portal and get Goku trapped in Hell with Super Perfect Cell and Frieza, and Dr. Myuu and Dr. Gero mock Goku. As the others see the hole disappear, they wonder how Goku will get home, but Mr. Satan believes he will find some way of getting home. Can Goku manage to beat Super Perfect Cell and Frieza and find a way home, and what will the two doctors do now that they are free from Hell? Major Events *Dr. Myuu and Dr. Gero team up to get revenge on Goku. *A rift between the living world and other world upon up above Earth causing the residents of Hell to cause havoc. *Goku goes to Hell where he reunites with Frieza and Cell. Battles *Trunks vs. Android 17 *Goten vs. Pui Pui *Goten and Trunks vs. Yakon *Goten and Trunks vs. Android 19 *Pan vs. Major Metallitron, Staff Officer Black (Battle Jacket), General Blue and Captain Yellow Appearances Characters Locations *Other World **King Kai's Planet **Hell *Earth **Mount Paozu ***Goku's House **Satan City ***Satan House Objects *Tail *Halo *Crystal Ball *Television Trivia *A building featuring "GT" can be seen directly before Hell opens up and a "GT" cafe can be seen when Goten and Trunks team up. **This is the first and only time Cooler appeared in the anime. Before this, he only appeared in the movies Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge and Dragon Ball Z: The Return of Cooler. **Despite having been stated by Goku to be a resident of Hell in the ending of the movie Dragon Ball Z: Bio-Broly, Broly does not appear. *It is unknown how Trunks knows what Android 17 looks like, as this incarnation of Trunks (as opposed to Future Trunks) was a baby at the time when the androids appeared, although it is possible that the other Z Fighters told him stories about Android 18's brother. In the original Japanese version, he states he can tell it is 17 due to him possessing a ki similar to that of Android 18, though this causes a plot hole as it is established in the Androids Saga that the artificial ki of an Android cannot be sensed. **It may be possible that within the 8-year gap before the end of Dragon Ball Z or the 5-year gap after it, Trunks and Android 17 were properly introduced to one another at some point. **Trunks met Android 17 in Dragon Ball Super for the first time, during the Universal Survival Saga. **Unlike his sister Android 18, Android 17's physical appearance remains the same as it had in Dragon Ball Z. *In the Japanese version, Bulma asks what of meat is a tail she's holding, Chi-Chi tells her it's a Paozusaurus. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 42 (Dragon Ball GT) ca:Episodi 42 (BDGT) pt-br:Morra Goku! Os inimigos mais fortes escapam do Inferno fr:Dragon Ball GT épisode 42 it:Il ritorno di Goku pl:Dragon Ball GT, odcinek 42: Giń, Gokū!! Potężni wrogowie wracają z Piekła Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball GT episodes Category:Super 17 Saga Category:Dragon Ball GT